


First Times

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: Muriel has some trouble accepting the idea of intimacy. You give him some first hand experience of how nice it can be.
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I like writing bottom boys lmao

Muriel is, as you would expect, reluctant and sheltered. As endearing as his ‘shy’ nature can be, he can’t read the room all that well. Including in intimate situations. Trying your best, you attempt to imply your desire to get closer to him, both physically and emotionally. Muriel, of course, promptly ran and left you alone in the hut. Even Inanna lifted her head to stare in confusion at the open door. You suppose he wasn’t ready.

You don’t mind waiting, though you wish he’d tell you rather than making excuses as to not talk to you, like suddenly forgetting he had to go chop more firewood, or that he had to count how many chickens still remained in the forest, despite counting three other times prior. Other times when you bring up his not so sneaky exits, he only flushes and mumbles that he’s sorry. If it weren’t for your concern, you’d find it a bit funny, watching a 6’10 man run, quite literally, from conversations. 

You sigh, heavy and deep, running your fingers across the sanded wood of his small table. Muriel’s ears pick up the sound, turning from his spot at the hearth to look over to you. “What?” He asks, quirking a brow. You shrug. Muriel brings two plates of eggs to the table, sitting down with a huff. He pushes it towards you. “Eat.” Is his simple answer to your avoidance. You pick at your food before taking a few bites. Your annoyance at the situation gnaws at your brain before you set your fork down. Muriel doesn’t look up at you until you clear your throat. “I want to talk.” You begin, folding your hands in your lap. He gives a short nod, looking at you expectantly. “When I ask about getting more...intimate, you always run. Do I scare you?” You ask, heart thumping rapidly and anxious at the thought of making your love uncomfortable. Muriel is quiet for a moment before you catch his gaze quickly flicking to the door and back at you.

“No.” You say sternly, twitching to get up and block the door. “Please,” You plead. “Just talk to me.”   
Muriel sighs, looking down at his hands. “I just..don’t want to hurt you.” He admits, a light blush coating his tanned face. “Oh, Muriel,” You sigh a breath of relief. You expected something much worse, like the possibility he didn’t find you attractive anymore. You lean over to brush a stray hair from his face. “You won’t hurt me. You’re too sweet,” You smile, kind and gentle. He looks up at you, blush growing darker. Sweet, he thinks. That’s one thing he’s never thought would be used to describe him. “I could take the lead,” You suggest, leaning back into your seat. “You wouldn’t have to worry about being too rough.” 

Muriel contemplates. It never crossed his mind that letting you take the reins in this aspect would be an option. From his time in the colosseum, he was painted as a brute, and no brute would ever submit to someone. But..this was you. No more colosseum, no more violence. Just you, him, and the safety of his hut. “I’d..I’d like that,” He says, soft and careful. You beam, leaning over the table again to press a kiss to his lips, short and sweet. Muriel’s face flushes, deep red against his face. “Eat your eggs.” He huffs, flustered as he turns his face down and distracts himself with his food.

The following night is started off with a cozy fire crackling in the hearth. Muriel sits next to you and you scoot closer, legs touching as you lean against him. The orange hue dances across your face when he looks over and you grin, taking one of his large hands in yours and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. His breath hitches and he watches as you press kisses over the scars on his hands. Gentle and slow, you trace your fingers over his arms and he sighs into your touch. The furs under you cushion the mattress a little more, the softness of it tickling your legs as you lean up to your knees to capture his lips into a kiss. Muriel leaned into you, cautiously as to not knock you over. You reach a hand up to his hair, combing it back and carding your fingers through it. Muriel isn’t one to make a lot of sound, so you listen to his heartbeat, his breaths, any sound you can pick up on. His hands come to your hips, guiding you into his lap. It’s more comfortable like that, and you take the opportunity to kiss his jaw when you part.

The stubble on his face scratches yours but you don’t mind. You continue to press kisses along his jaw and down his neck, relishing the way his hands start to tremble. He doesn’t talk, he doesn’t have anything to say. You still pull away to look up at him, one hand splayed over his chest to feel the thumping of his heart. “Is this good?” You ask, slightly rocking your hips against him, just to tease. Muriel groans, quiet and strained, like he was afraid of scaring you off. He nods his head. “..Yes.” He says after a moment and you lean back into him, more adventurous when you graze your teeth against a patch of flesh, the juncture between his neck and shoulder. His breath hitches and his hands grip your hips a little tighter before he loosens them. You tease that spot a little more, kissing and sucking until it bruises and Muriel's breath is a bit quicker. You start to tug at his cloak. “Can we take this off?” You ask, fingers gripping to the tattered fabric. Muriel nods, silent as ever aside from quick breaths. You remove his cloak with care, along with any other articles of clothing clinging to his chest. You take the opportunity to spread your hands over his torso, feeling the muscle underneath. He’s gained extra cushion around his muscles, suitable for his rugged lifestyle. You’d be a liar if you said you didn’t find it attractive.

Your hands reach his chest, giving his breast a light squeeze, making a ‘honk’ noise when you do. Muriel snorts, face flushed. You break into a fit of giggles before pressing a kiss to his clavicle. “You’re doing so good,” You say, breathy and light as you trace your thumbs over his nipples, watching them peak. Muriel groans, the first loud-ish noise you’ve heard from him. Arousal builds deep in your gut. “..How am I good? I’m just sitting here.” He mumbles sheepishly, his hands braced on the bed behind him, keeping him still as you work your way over his body. You look up at him. “Well, you haven’t bolted yet,” You tease, flashing a smile. “Besides, wouldn’t you like a little praise?” You ask, keeping his gaze as you press a kiss above his nipple. His voice catches in his throat. “My big, handsome man,” You coo, rolling one of his nipples in between your forefinger and thumb. “Good boy.” Your voice rumbles from your chest as you watch his eyebrows furrow, stomach tensing. Muriel watches, butterflies in his stomach, fluttering. He gasps when you drag your tongue over his other nipple, sucking briefly. You enjoy the look on his face and how he starts to tremble. He bucks his hips against you, nearly knocking you off his lap. You yelp in surprise and Muriel is already pushing you off in reflex, stuttering over apologies. “It’s ok, it’s ok!” You crawl back over and brace your hands on his broad shoulders. “Did I hurt you?” He asks, hands trembling as he searches over you, like he had done much worse than jostle you around. “No, I’m fine,” You reassure him, taking his hands in your own, grabbing his attention. 

“Why don’t you lay back instead?” You offer, letting go of his hands to caress his cheek, fingers brushing over his scars. He nods, deep breaths as he lays back, staring at you in anticipation. “Let me take care of you,” You coo, sitting down next to him as you trail your hands down over his torso to the band of his pants. “Can I?” You ask and Muriel nods. “..yes..” He mutters, face burning and hands gripped into the soft furs under him. You slowly tug his pants off. No underwear underneath, is your first thought as his length is exposed. Your second thought is that he’s about as big as you imagined. It makes sense, he’s a big man after all. Muriel watches as you spit in your hand and grab his cock, stroking slowly. It’s like fire flooding through his veins, his mind foggy. It’s much more sensitive with someone else’s hand instead of his own. “Good?” You ask, picking up some speed. Your hand barely fits around. “Yes, good..” Muriel confirms, quiet grunts escaping his lips. Once he’s fully hard, you pull your hand away. He immediately turns his head to look at you. “Why’d you stop?” He asks, earning a light laugh from you. “I’m going to get some oil, it’ll feel better that way,” You say before getting up to rummage around the pantry until you find a jar of oil. You cart it back with you and pop off the lid, taking a generous amount in your hands and warming it up.

Muriel watches, red faced as you wrap your hand back around him, picking up a fast pace. You were right, he thinks as he jerks his hips to follow your movements; the oil does make it feel better. Your other hand goes back to his chest, smearing it with the oil before teasing one of his nipples. Muriel pants, eyes screwed shut. “Look at me,” You say, hushed as you twist your hand and rub your thumb over the head of his cock. Muriel opens his eyes, locking them with yours. “If only you could see yourself, so handsome,” You coo, giving a tug to the nipple your fingers toy with. He groans, low and rumbling. “..faster..” He nearly whispers and you oblige, picking up your pace. The oil and precum create an obscene ‘schlick’ sound and Muriel tenses his body. “Are you close?” You ask, breathy and low. “Y-yes,” He moans, grabbing the back of your head to pull you down into a kiss. You’re only slightly startled, but lean into the kiss anyway, nipping at his bottom lip. Muriel groans, panting against your lips.

“Cum for me,” You demand, keeping the pace he requested before. Muriel’s coated in sweat, bucking his hips into your fist before his thrusts get wobbly and weaker. Hot ropes of cum splatter against his chest, white painting his tanned skin. “Good boy,” You praise, slowing your strokes until Muriel pushes your hand away. “Let me get a rag,” You peck his lips before standing up to dampen a rag in a bucket of water by the hearth and bring it back to him, wiping off the cooling semen from his chest and stomach. “You didn’t..” He trails off, mumbling shyly. “Didn’t what?” You ask, setting the rag aside once he’s clean. 

Muriel pushes himself up. “You didn’t c-cum,” He pushes the words out like he was embarrassed to say it. A heat rises to your face and you bite your lip. “Well..did you want to help me with that?” You ask, sultry, as you reach your hand up to smooth his dark hair out of his face. He nods his head, blushed skin glowing in the light of the crackling fire. “W-what should I do..?” He asks, shifting on the bed. “You could use your hands, or your mouth,” You suggest and Muriel shakily sighs, eyes flicking over your body. “Mouth..I w-want to try using my mouth.” He states with a little more confidence. You hadn’t expected he’d choose the latter, though you weren’t complaining.

“That works for me,” You start pulling off your clothes, tossing them aside. Muriel stares like it’s his first time seeing you naked, eyes flicking over each inch of exposed skin. (Wait, had he ever seen you naked?) You lean back on the bed, propping yourself on your elbows and spreading your legs. Muriel gulps. “Come here, I’ll show you,” You curl your finger to him and he crawls forward, laying down on his stomach, face lined with your sex. You guide him into how to pleasure you, where to lick, suck, and grab; and soon he forms a rhythm you enjoy. 

You lace your fingers through his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. “Good job..just like that, Muriel..” You moan, lifting your legs up onto his broad shoulders. Muriel hums against you, sucking on a sensitive spot. You throw your head back, rocking your hips against him. He follows your movements, hands reaching to grab your hips, encouraging you to keep moving against him. Muriel’s heart flutters when you grab one of his hands from your hips, lacing your fingers together, your other hand still planted firmly in his dark hair. “Oh! Oh, Muriel..I love you,” You moan, a tightness building in your gut. “K-keep going, you’re doing so good,” Praises spill from your lips as you buck your hips against him. Muriel gets a little sloppier, rutting against the mattress. His gaze stays on your face, half lidded and dazed.

You lock eyes with him, chest heaving. “So good to me..m-my sweet handsome man,” You tighten your fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. Muriel groans at the feeling, deep and vibrational against your sex. You tug his hair again, careful not to pull too hard. He grunts again, his grip on your hip tightening and he buries his face as deep as he can in between your thighs. You’re panting, hissing at the light scrape of his teeth. “Oh gods, I’m close!” 

Muriel holds you tight against his face, encouraging you to ride out your orgasm. You buck your hips against him, spilling into his mouth with a groan. Muriel slowly pulls off of you, panting hotly against your sensitive skin. “..was I good..?” He asks when he catches his breath. You let your legs fall off his shoulders and huff a laugh. “Of course you were good.” You grin, slowly pushing yourself up to sit. Muriel sits back on his heels and you can see he’s achingly hard again, leaking onto the mattress. 

You bite your lip, crawling close and reaching up to smooth his hair out of his face. “Why don’t we have some more fun?” Muriel flushes a dark red.   
“...yes, please.”


End file.
